


July The Forth

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Yonderland
Genre: M/M, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: As long as man can breath or eyes can see...so long gives this, and this gives life to thee
Relationships: Voltari/Disectus
Kudos: 1





	July The Forth

**Author's Note:**

> 无端摸鱼，2k3，很奇怪很矫情很好笑，圆满了我对爱情的一点点幻想。

+++

“原来是这样吗？”Disetcus轻声问。他停手了，将他的手枪别回腰间，整了整有些凌乱的衣服，又恢复成平时站姿笔挺、礼数到位的那个Disectus上将——如果忽略他脸上沾着的血污，以及仍旧为刚刚激烈的打斗而上下起伏的胸膛的话。

“哪样？”Voltari反问道。他黑色的长发和因为失血而变得更加苍白的脸庞对比起来，有种特殊的、病态的美感。他也在急促地喘着气，眼睛闪过一丝异样的神色，显然捕捉到Disectus话里掺杂进去的怜悯与同情——以及……理解？

“我记得你跟我说过你喜欢解方程。”Disectus没有正面回答Voltari的问题，而是讲起了不相关的话题：“虽然它和你擅长并热爱的工作没有太大的关系。解方程与靠着谣言与纠纷，横幅和标语来迷惑人心没有关系吧？喜欢解方程是因为给的题目永远有一个答案，而只要你去算，总能算出来。”

他与Voltari对视，冰蓝色的眼睛看上去甚至有些温柔。“你究竟有多不安？我很好奇。我之前以为那只是你出于自己在体能以及兵力上相比于其他领主要更弱一些的自我防范——但或许不是。据我所知，你实际上不需要花太多力气就可以搞垮他们的统治，从内部用惶惶人心的本性来腐蚀原本紧密粘合在一起的组织。所以这并不是你在谨慎，是你在害怕。你害怕没有结果的事情，害怕自己做出的一切会变得毫无意义，然后自己也被牵连着毫无意义。”

“你是一个主观唯心主义者吗？我猜你不是——但你应该也知道他们相信什么。如果没有人记得你，那么你就不存在。Voltari，你在害怕的是这个吗？害怕没有人需要，害怕没有人惦记，害怕落进永恒的、无可逆转的孤独。所以才要在每一年的这一天都来找我，美名其曰算是一场一年一度的比试，实际上是为了——”Disectus没有把话说完。Voltari已经走到了他身旁，安静地坐了下来。

夕阳正慢慢地下沉。偌大的宅邸里除了他们两个人的呼吸声之外再没有其他声音，仿佛刚刚的枪声与打斗声从未存在过一样。Disectus也坐了下来，脱掉自己的外套披在Voltari身上。后者有些意外地抬眼看了看Disectus，没说什么。

他们一起坐在地上，四周是翻倒在地的家具，沉默地看着黄昏一点点笼罩整片天空。阳光从宽敞的落地窗斜斜地照在木地板上，让整个场景看上去温暖又落寞。Voltari有些疲惫地叹了口气，摘下自己的眼饰，揉了揉他的右眼。

“伤还没好吗？”Disectus问。Voltari知道他在问什么。康斯提佩托战役时Voltari的眼睛受伤——当时Disectus就在Voltari不远处，还试图把他推走，但失败了——之后他就一直戴着这个古怪的眼饰，没有人知道为什么。也有流言蜚语说他其实只剩一只眼睛了，但现在那只长年被眼罩遮住的眼睛看上去与旁边那只没什么不同，都有着浓郁漂亮的棕色。

“早就愈合了。”Voltari回答，“我只是不想摘掉它。就像阿玛兰妲1一样。你知道阿玛兰妲吗？”

“不知道。”Disectus诚实地回答道，“是谁？”

“一本小说里的人物。来自那个世界。你如果有兴趣，改天我把书带给你看。”

“我更愿意听你讲那个故事。你了解‘那个世界’吗？”

“不多。看过一些他们的书。每年都挑这一天来找你，是为了驯养你。”Voltari说了两句完全无关的话，但Disectus并没有觉得跟不上对方的思绪。相比之下，他更好奇为什么Voltari要用“驯养”这个词——这不是那种对话里经常出现的词。

“驯养？是为了培养我的生理反应？一到七月四号我就会自动自发地想打架？”他问道。

“这来自于那个世界的一个童话。写给所有曾经是小孩的大人们的童话。”

Voltari在余晖中给Disectus讲了一遍《小王子》的故事。“狐狸请求小王子去驯养它。‘你要是驯养了我，我们就彼此需要对方了。你对我来说是世界上独一无二的。我对你来说，也会是世界上独一无二的……’我要驯养你，这样对于你来说，我会是独一无二的那个人，会是你到七月四号就想起的人。只要七月四号还存在，那么我就不会被忘记。”

他平淡地结束了他的话，仿佛这与家长里短没什么不同。Disectus久久地凝视着Voltari映照出日落的眼睛：“你驯养了我。”他重复道，“我们对彼此都是独一无二的。那么，你究竟是狐狸还是小王子？”

“我是Voltari。确切地说，此时此刻，我是你的Voltari。这不代表你拥有我，代表现在的我是我们两个人之间的那个我。我们彼此需要，Disectus，七月四号的打斗只有这一个意义。在今天，如果不见到彼此，那么我们谁也不是。”

“你刚刚说得没有错，我的不安不是在防范，而是在害怕。人究竟需要什么呢？需要一块小小的土地，一些兔子，还有壁炉里升起的火焰2……人需要一个归属。我害怕，害怕自己会像别人一样——那些什么都不在乎，什么都不牵挂的人。我要的是一个可以‘回去’的地方，要的是一个在我无意识地用目光看到对方时会觉得一切都尘埃落定的人。听上去有点像在无病呻吟吧？但是我们都需要一个避难所，一个盛放崩溃情绪的容器。而当我们驯养彼此时，”Voltari平静地注视着Disectus的双眼：“我们就是彼此的归属。因为永远有七月四号去期待，永远有这一个不会被改变的未来在等着我，那么我就不用担心没有结果，不用担心一切都失去意义。”

“而且，七月四号是我的生日呀。”Voltari小声说。

下一秒Disectus吻上了他的嘴唇。他们坐在地上浪漫地拥吻，吻得那么深刻、那么热烈，好像他们从来没有爱过一样——虽然他们相爱已经很久、很久了——再次睁开眼睛时Disectus已经捧住了Voltari的脸，挡住了只剩下最后几缕的夕阳，把自己锁定在Voltari的视线内。

“我是你的。”Disectus有些迟来地慌乱，“你是我的。”

“是的，是的，”Voltari笑了起来，“我们是属于彼此的。”

然后，然后，星星即将在空中连接成一条线3，命运也在这一刻落下帷幕。他们收起身上的尖刺，让两颗心柔软地融化在这对他们来说陌生又熟悉的爱意里。爱你，爱你衬衫领子上的褶皱，爱你闪闪发光的勋章，爱你黑色的头发与蓝色的眼睛，爱如此爱我的你。

Fin.

注释（蓝色斜体数字）

1.阿玛兰妲，《百年孤独》中的人物，爱人（因为自己不肯嫁给他）而自杀后故意烧伤自己，从此手上一直戴着黑纱。  
2.《人鼠之间》中被反复提起很多次的场景，是莱尼与乔治一直想要的一块属于他们自己的地方。  
3.此处化用莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》序幕中用于形容罗密欧与朱丽叶的"Star cross'd lover"，指他们的相爱是必然。


End file.
